


Hangover

by Dmonius



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmonius/pseuds/Dmonius





	Hangover

The embrace didn't feel quite right. At least, Dick didn't mind at first – the smell of the strange hair in front of him felt kind of good in his nose, but when his hand went down the strange body, stopping on the muscled chest, cherishing the sixpack below and hesitating before the groin, he knew fore sure that it couldn't be Roy or Wally, with whom he was sharing a bed, nor was it Barbara or Helena again. He returned his attention to the hair and inhaled the unfamiliar scent slowly for a couple of moments while he kept his eyes wide shut and pulled the stranger closer. The complete stillness around him made it clear that he was probably inside the Manor, but it didn't feel like his old room.

There were naked, of course. His half-hard erection was still pointed against the nice, tender ass and Dick felt this sudden eagerness whose skin was touching his, but he didn't hurry and continued touching, exploring.

He grabbed the stranger's hand and his index finger glided along the smooth palm in order to appreciate the soft skin beside anything else, the strange one might have to offer.

“Dick.” The voice sounded familiar and Dick pulled the stranger closer, didn't let him go at all even though he tried to fight Dick off with an easily suppressible force.

“Mh? What did you say?” Dick pushed his hips closer to the others ass in a steady rhythm and started kissing the neck.

“Dick. Let me go.”

“Whyy....?” Dick grinned and kissed Tim at the back of his head. He tentatively caressed the boy's chest and stomach and moved his hand slowly down towards a small region of pubic hair, but he could feel Tim's hand holding him there. As if he was going to care...

“Why are you doing that? It was just getting better, little bird...”

Tim turned around and embraced Dick before kissing him on the cheek and on the lips. He rubbed his nose at Dick's throat and kissed him gently again.

“It's my turn this time.”

“You actually remember the last time?”


End file.
